


Missing Q

by HecatesKiss



Series: Between Missions ~ 00Q [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Q Has a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just James and the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Q

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/gifts).



The cat hops up onto the desk and sniffs delicately at the cup of coffee.

“No.” Bond responds, blue eyes narrowing.

“Merr?”

“No.” He repeats again.

A large black paw reaches up and dips into the warm liquid. A raspy lick and then a growl of disgust is the response. James snatches up the rest of his cup and frowns darkly.

“Meow!”

“I warned you.” James grumbles, getting up from the laptop and dumping the mug. A quick rinse and snagging the remainder of the pot, he pours himself a fresh cup and turns back around.

Ubuntu is sprawled across his laptop. His report is now nothing but a string of Js and Ns. Obviously the cat waltzed across the keyboard before lying down. He huffs and sets the cup down.

Deft hands pick up the cat. It yowls fit to raise the dead. James barely blinks and cradles the creature to his chest. It settles and begins kneading at his shoulder. Black hair will coat the dress shirt as though it had slept upon it. James finds he honestly doesn’t care. Then a rumbling purr starts under his left ear.

“You miss him as well, hmm? Geneva is only for a week. Promise, and then he’ll be home.” James murmurs as he looks down into squinted eyes and twitching whiskers. A pink tongue swipes at his chin for a single lick.

Slowly lowering the cat until it settles into his lap, claws pricking along his trouser clad thighs, James turns his attention away from the fact his lover’s cat is keeping him company and continues working on the report the man had threatened to withhold sex for.

The things he did for his Quartermaster…


End file.
